The present invention relates generally to a touchscreen amusement device, and more particularly, to a touchscreen amusement device having a touchscreen display and a controller integrally mounted within a display housing and having a rear-mounted support stand.
Touchscreen amusement devices for playing electronic games, music, video and multimedia are generally well known in the art. Most prior art touchscreen amusement devices include a cathode ray tube (CRT) touchscreen monitor, a controller board, a sound system and a revenue device or devices. The overall size of the CRT touchscreen necessitated cabinets that were at least as deep as the CRT which were on the order of 16-36″ deep depending on the screen-size of the CRT touchscreen. Thus, the cabinets for the prior art touchscreen amusement devices were bulky and box-like in appearance for both countertop cabinets and free-standing floor cabinets (upright and table versions).
One prior art touchscreen amusement device, the Vibe™, commercially available from Merit Industries, Inc., Bensalem, Pa., incorporates a liquid crystal display (LCD) flatscreen touchscreen display to reduce the overall footprint of the cabinet. The revenue system for the Vibe™ is integral with the LCD flatscreen display cabinet. However, the Vibe™ requires a separate cabinet for housing the amusement device controller which is connected to the LCD flatscreen display cabinet by a bundle of cables in order to permit remote mounting of the amusement device controller from the combined LCD flatscreen display and revenue system housing.
It would be desirable to provide a touchscreen amusement device having a touchscreen and a controller integrally mounted within a display housing and having a rear-mounted support stand. It would also be desirable to provide a touchscreen amusement having a touchscreen and a controller integrally mounted within a display housing which is selectively detachable from a revenue system for remote mounting.